


When Horror Films Go Wrong…xxxHOLIC Style

by Nightingale



Series: When Horror Films Go Wrong… [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea after reading a lot of Itachi/Naruto fics: what would happen in if I put this pairing (and later on, my all time favorite pairing: Doumeki/Watanuki so go check it out), in the moment when the victim (which is usually a virgin) in the horror movies, have no choice but confront the killer? Since I don't write horror fics and rarely watch horror movies I ended up with this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Horror Films Go Wrong…xxxHOLIC Style

**When Horror Films Go Wrong…**

He tiptoed as quietly as he could; it wasn't fair! Just when he finally managed to get away from all the spirits that came after him and now this! He had to get away before he'd get him. There were way too many doors in the hallway that refused to open up – he blamed Yuuko. It was her shop! He needed to hide before he'd find him – all he needed was one door to open. Just one, it wasn't much to ask! He could hear those heavy steps creeping up the stairs; that guy was coming for him and if he couldn't find a place to hide he was done for. Well, not completely... He still has his secret weapon! Though he might have to keep his secret weapon for another time as, finally, a door seemed to have mercy on him and open up just in time for that guy to enter the hallway. The room was actually a large bedroom with a king side bed which took most of the room. He been thinking about hiding beneath the bed when the door opened up and there he was – he had come for him, Doumeki was going to kill him! But Watanuki wasn't going to give up! No, that wasn't his style; he would not surrender to that bastard! Plus his mind was made up; no force in the world would make him leave the room, no he was…

"I wan…"

He really didn't want to do it, but the secret weapon had to be used or he'll be done for:

"You can't kill me, I'm a virgin!"

"…"

"See! There – you can't kill me, behold the wonderful power of Watanuki-sama! Now I didn't want to do it but if you'll stand aside I might show mercy, since I, the great Watanuki-sama..."

Suddenly Watanuki noticed that the oaf had a strange look; he was smirking! How dare him to smirk at him! And why was he advancing? Didn't he hear what he had said to him? He was beginning to get very close, another inch and he would practically feel his breath on him! Just as he was going to use his secret, well not-so secret weapon, again he heard or to be more precise felt, Doumeki saying:

"I can fix that problem for you."

And before he could ask what kind of problem his going to fix, all Watanuki could feel was a pair of lips on him and the last thought he had was that he was done for…

Strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind, if that was dying he didn't mind dying a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: Mirror and Image


End file.
